


Grounded

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "Tell me why I agreed to travel this way, again," he said.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 2018 Mini_Fest on Live Journal.
> 
> It's *very* cold here -- temp is 2 degrees F and wind chill is a balmy -21 degrees F (meep!) -- and it felt appropriate to post this today!

Severus sighed and shifted. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. He tried -- not entirely successfully -- to tune out the babble of voices that swirled around him. At least the family with the screaming infant had moved elsewhere.

Harry came walking up to him to report on his discussion with the gate agent. "Everything's cancelled tonight," he said, dropping tiredly into the seat next to Severus. "They can't clear the runways, and the snow's not letting up. In fact, they're predicting another eight to ten inches before it's done."

"So, what do we do?" Severus asked. While he had been raised Muggle, he had never traveled in Muggle fashion with his parents. His father neither had the money, nor the inclination.

"We have a couple of options," Harry replied. "We can stay here -- in the terminal -- and wait it out. But it'll probably be at least mid-day tomorrow before we can catch a flight. And there's no guarantees of food after midnight." He nodded at his backpack. "I have some snacks, but no beverages."

"Not an attractive option," Severus replied grimly. "And the seating leaves a lot to be desired."

"We can find a hotel for the night," Harry went on patiently. "We can at least be comfortable and see what flight we can get tomorrow. Or even the day after, since we really aren't in a hurry to get home."

"Somewhat better," Severus said. "Although that will mean missing Christmas with your friends, since tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

Harry leaned into Severus for a moment. "I'm with you, which is more important. We can catch up with everyone else at New Year's instead, I guess."

A look of fondness flittered over Severus' face. "That would be acceptable."

"One more option. We could rent a car and we can try to out-drive the storm and get to an airport that is still functioning," Harry offered. "Although at Christmas, getting another overseas flight may not be easy."

"It's already been a long day," Severus replied. "You're already exhausted and I cannot easily manage driving a..." -- he looked around and lowered his voice -- "Muggle vehicle. I do not want to risk our lives simply because we are inconvenienced."

"Just wanted to cover all the options," Harry sighed. 

"Why can we not just..." -- more glancing around -- "Apparate to somewhere more appropriate?"

"Cameras," Harry said succinctly. "We risk breaking the Statute of Secrecy. American airports have enough security that we need to be more careful."

Severus sighed.

"Tell me why I agreed to travel this way, again," he said.

"Because we didn't want to use the international portkey," Harry said. "It may be faster, but it puts me out of commission for almost three days." One horrid experience with an international portkey had put Harry off of that option forever.

"I know, I know," Severus grumped. "It's just... tedious."

Harry laughed. "It is, at that!"

"A hotel room for another night or two is probably the best alternative at this point," Severus conceded. "At least we can be comfortable and get some decent food."

Harry colored. "Good. I made a reservation for us, hoping you'd choose that."

"Now all we have to do is get to the hotel," Severus said, glancing at the briskly falling snow.

"That I can't do as easily," Harry admitted. "At least we have our luggage." He patted his pocket where their shrunken bags were safely ensconced. They each had small carry-on bags, mostly so they had some visible luggage to not alarm airport security. But those bags mostly held books, snacks, and a spare jumper for comfort, even though the bags had both featherweight and extensible charms, to carry anything that might catch their fancy. 

Severus stood from his chair and leaned close to Harry. "The sooner we get to the hotel, the sooner I can have my wicked way with you!"

Harry gave him a soft kiss. "I look forward to it!"


End file.
